


Morning After

by Printshop1766



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Printshop1766/pseuds/Printshop1766
Summary: Waking up with Jamie and Claire after their wedding night.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp & Jamie Fraser, Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 8
Kudos: 151





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little story that floated into my head while doing my droughtlander re-watch. I have a few ideas for more stories. Some that will come from the books and some that will come from the show. I will also take requests for story ideas if you have any. Thanks for reading!

Claire woke up with the feeling of Jamie’s hand cupping her breast and his body spooned into hers. It has been a while since she has woken up with a man and she rather liked waking up in a warm embrace. His hand was heavy on her and his breathing was deep and even so she knew he was still asleep.

She closed her eyes and let her mind wander back to the night before and how her feelings seem to be shifting quickly. She knew she was starting to have feelings for Jamie and was in danger of actually falling in love with him. He has a way about him that is so bloody honorable she can’t help but find him charming. Even his innocence is endearing.

The fact that he was a virgin didn’t bother her. He proved to be a quick study and the way he kisses her makes her toes curl. A shiver went through her body just thinking of it and she suddenly became much more aware of his body pressed against the back of hers. She felt his length hard against her, even in his sleep. He must be having pleasant dreams she thought with a smile. She couldn’t help herself, as she pressed her backside against him, feeling very aroused by his nearness. She heard him groan and his hand flexed against her breast, causing her nipples to bead up. She reached her hand back and placed it on his hip to keep him from moving away and began to grind her backside into him again.

“Sassenach” she heard Jamie’s voice low and deep before his lips brushed against her shoulder and his fingers pinched at her nipple.

“Mmm” she responded to his touch. She reached between them and guided him to slip inside her from behind, gasping at the feel of him. Jamie moaned in response, bringing his hand from her breast to grasp her hip. She pushed back against him for every thrust, gasping when he would hit her just right.

Suddenly, Jamie pulled away, but he wasn’t done yet. He rolled her onto her back, moving over her and shifting his knees between hers. It wasn’t long before he was sliding back inside her.

“I want to see yer face, mo nighean donn” he said, his voice husky with arousal. To think, he thought the only way this was done was from the back.

He leaned down and kissed her slowly and started to move once again. He reveled in the noises she was making. He must be doing something right, he thought, and he wanted her to finish every time, now that he knew that women could also reach the same height of pleasure as men could. He fought against his own pleasure, wanting to get her there. 

Claire felt the slow burn of her orgasm building. She reached up and pulled his mouth back down to hers. He plundered her mouth and she nipped his bottom lip, causing him to grunt in pleasure. He moved his mouth down the column of her neck, nipping and sucking. He listened as her breathing came in gasps and her moaning became more frantic. He pushed up on his arms and thrust more firmly into her. She reached down gripping his buttocks. Jamie felt like he was going to blow any second. He watched as Claire pushed her head back, arching her back. He felt her quiver around his cock and her whole body twitched. 

“Oohhh” she moaned out as her orgasm washed over her like a tidal wave. Jamie thrust twice more and stilled, letting out a moan of his own. He rolled to the side, as not to crush her. She rolled with him to face him.

“You are really good at this” she said to him with a smile. He smiled back and reached to push a wisp of hair out of her face. More than pleased that he could pleasure her so thoroughly.

“Aye well I think I have a good teacher” he said in response, rolling to lay on his back. They were quiet for a while, just thinking. Claire found that it didn’t feel awkward to just be silent with Jamie. She liked watching him think.

“So you can do it like horses” he stated, turning his head to look at her. She giggled, thinking back to what he said last night.

“Well you can, but I’m certain horses don’t do it laying down” she said through a smile, trying to keep from laughing out right.

“Aye, horses rarely do anything laying down, ye ken. Except for sleeping which they don’t do for very long at any rate” he said, making her laugh. 

“There are advantages to doing it from behind” she said when her laughter died down.

“Oh aye?” he said inquisitively.

“Well for me it feels different and for you it’s less tiring” she said.

“I’ll take yer word for it Sassenach, but I will admit, I like to see yer face” he said to her as he reached out and ran his finger down her cheek. “I like to kiss ye.” He brought his lips to her in a slow kiss.

“Mmmh” she hummed. “I like when you kiss me too” she said.

“And I really like when I can please ye” he said running his hand up and down her back, making her shiver. “I like when you make those noises that tell me that ye like it” he said before kissing her again.

“You know you could seduce the bark off a tree let alone the clothes off of any woman” Claire said in a low voice.

“Is that so?” he asked rhetorically. “Well as long as it works on you” he told her with a smile.

“Well I’m not wearing any clothes” she flirted.

“Aye, and I hope to have ye this way as often as I can” he flirted back, pulling her back to him and tasting her mouth once again. They broke apart and just laid in each others arms.

Jamie looked to be deep in thought and Claire wondered what he was thinking about. It wasn’t long before Jamie broke the silence again.

“Do women like for men to use their mouths on them the way ye did on me last night?” he asked. 

“I am sure that some do, though I can’t speak for every woman” she replied. It was curious to her how innocent he was even though he was by far and away very good at pleasing her sexually.

“Do you?” he asked directly, turning to look at her.

“Um, well yes. I have found it pleasurable in the past” she said finding it a little awkward to talk about her sexual experience.

“Would you like it if I did it to ye?” he asked. He was definitely curious about it.

“Well I don’t think I would tell you no if you decided to do it” she said with a small smile. With the way he kisses, she was sure he would be a pro at cunnilingus. She watched as a mischievous smile spread across his face. “Not now though” she said quickly. He looked a little taken aback. “It’s just that I am feeling a bit sensitive right now and less than clean” she told him.

“Aye” he said. “We should probably be getting up anyhow before Angus and Rupert decide to come and haul us out of bed” he said. He kissed her forehead and got out of bed. She watched as he walked boldly around in the nude. He was quite something to look at. He covered her view with his shirt and spread out his plaid to begin pleating it. She had never seen it done and was fascinated by the whole process. He pulled his boots on and grabbed her shift and handed it to her as he sat down to buckle his boots. She thought that maybe his marriage wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
